


Let's Talk About This

by majesticduxk



Series: flashfic [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come play, Dom!Sam, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Little Spoon Dean, M/M, Sub!Dean, dub con, humping, unhealthy kink negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for spn_masquerade prompt: Sam makes Dean rub himself off on the leg of Sam's jeans until he comes. Then Dean has to lick up the mess he's made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About This

“I thought you wanted me to take control.”

Dean really could have done without the sardonically raised eyebrow. Because, yeah, that is exactly what he said. What he’d had in _mind_ though, was something a little different. To Dean, kinky domination ran more towards a bit of manhandling (Sam was big and strong, and it got him hot. So what?), and maybe a bit of toy play. 

Maybe. 

But this…

“You’re joking, right?”

Sam’s fingers carded gently through his hair. 

"Remember what we discussed?" 

Dean set his mouth stubbornly. That was a stupid question. 

Sam's fingers tightened, and he pulled, pulling a gasp from Dean's clenched lips. 

"I expect you to answer me verbally, Dean. Now, do you remember what we discussed?"

Dean went to jerk his head away, but Sam had a firm grip and that fucking hurt. "Yes. I do. I do remember, Sam!"

If he'd hoped for leniency, there was none to be had. 

"And what did you agree to?"

Sam was all cool dominance, and he obviously wasn't taking letting Dean weasel out of anything. Bastard.

"That I would do what you said, whatever it was."

"And did we discuss what it was before hand?"

They hadn't. Dean can now see that was a fatal flaw. And more to the point, it was at Dean's urging. Lesson learnt.

"No, Sam." Dean finally relaxed, letting Sam pull his head to his knee. This was obviously what his brother wanted, as he was rewarded with Sam's hand returning to its gentle caress. 

"No, we didn't. And you said you would do whatever I wanted. That I was in control." 

"I know, but Sam-!"

A firm finger was placed against his lips.

"No more, Dean. I want you to be my good boy. And I know you can be good. Now, stand up and strip, then I want you right back at my feet."

Morosely, Dean got to his feet. He shuffled a few feet away, but Sam's crooked finger drew him back. 

"Right here, thanks."

Sighing, his fingers went for his belt. It took him a few tries to undo it, his fingers shaking too much for dexterity. And while Sam didn't comment on it, thank God, he didn't call a stop to it either. Instead he leant forward, eyes focused on Dean's hands. Which just made him shake more. 

Eventually he got his belt unbuckled. He made shorter work of the jeans, leaving him in his boxers. Pulling those down, he paused as his pubic hair came into view. 

"All off, Dean."

Right. Everything. Even though this wasn't at all a turn on. The sad thing was, it should have been! Him. Sam. Naked bodies. And Sam being one bossy son of a bitch. 

Instead he felt uncomfortable. Unhappy, if you didn't put too finer point on it. Taking a quick, deep breath, he stripped off his boxers, throwing them as far as he could. He didn't want to tempt himself into grabbing them and running. 

He eyed them. Maybe they weren't too far away...

Sam's hand on his hip brought him back to the present. Blinking back tears (and when the fuck did that get there?), he stared at that hand. He loved Sam's hands and what they could do. Just… why were they doing _this_? Why was Sam doing this?

Sam’s hand drifted lower, pulling at the curls at the top of his still soft dick. There was a small smile on Sam's face as he ran his finger down Dean's cock. It twitched. 

Letting out a sigh of relief, Dean closed his eyes and leant into the touch, grateful that it wasn't totally broken. Surely Sam would...

"On the floor, Dean. Now."

Nope. Of course not. Sam was a stubborn ass, and what he wanted he fucking got. 

Even though Dean agreed to it. _instigated_ it even.

Sighing soundlessly he dropped to his knees. And came face to face with Sam's bulge. He shot an accusing look at his brother. He shouldn't be turned on by this! Tilting his head, he squinted at the evidence of Sam’s interest. Maybe he could distract Sam...

He started mouthing at Sam through the denim, letting his spit soak the material. And Sam's cock jerked at the attention before he pulled Dean's head back. 

There was still a smile on his lips, but his eyes were dark. 

"You can have that if you're a good boy, Dean. And so far? You are not being my good boy."

He gave Dean a few moments before speaking again. 

"I want to reward my pet, let him come. So," He thrust his leg forward, an offering that Dean didn't want to accept. "Come, Dean."

Staring at the offending limb, Dean bit at his lips, before bowing to the inevitable. He didn’t know why Sam wanted this, but he’d never been able to say no. And wasn’t like this was going to kill him. Shuffling forward, he got one knee on either side of Sam's shin, before experimentally thrusting forward. 

It... Didn’t feel too bad. With his cock not even at half-mast though, it was going to take a while before he could come. He almost completely wilted at the thought, but gamely rallied. What did those sex help answers always say? The brain is the biggest sex organ? Not that he actively sought out those things, but when you look for porn, sometimes you clicked an ad at the side. Sometimes it was sex ed, and sometimes it involved tentacles.

 _Focus_ , he told himself sharply. _Do you really want to be here for hours humping your brothers leg?_

Ugh. Why was Sam doing this? Dean's thoughts came a full circle. Back to what he wanted. Sam's big hands holding him down, spreading him wide open as Sam's come dripped from his ass. 

Without thinking, his ass clenched and thrust forward a little harder. Almost as if Sam were behind him, hands pushing him forward, pushing him into place. 

"Ngg." Yeah. Sam holding his ass, pushing him forward. Maybe a finger or two rubbing against his hole. 

"Sam..." the words were a whispered prayer. 

"That's it, Dean. So good for me."

Panting a little, Dean forced his hips forward. The denim was rough, but he was hard enough now that it felt good. Rising to his knees, he angled his hips up. On a shorter man, he'd be able to nudge into the knee crease, but Sammy was friggin' tall!

He went to open his eyes, but Sam's hand was already there. 

"Just feel, Dean. Enjoy it."

And fuck him, he did. Sam's hand shifted, running gentle fingers along his jaw until his head was cradled in Sam's bit palm. Dean's mind went haywire, playing images of Sam cuffing him, of rimming him until he came untouched, pushing his mouth onto Sam's cock until he choked-

"Such a good boy. You look so sweet, pet. All hot and flushed from humping my leg."

His eyes flew open and mortification filled his body as with a strangled gasp he came all over Sam's leg. 

Dean looked up, eyes swimming with tears and Sam sighed. Palming his cock, he stared at Dean who looked back hopefully. Sam thought a moment, before pushing his leg out. 

“You’ve made a mess, Dean. You can have your reward when you clean it up.”

Dean looked at Sam’s pant leg, now covered in his cooling come, before his face fell into a grimace. 

“Seriously? C’mon Sa- ah!”

Dean’s nose was pushed straight onto Sam’s jeans. 

“Clean it up, pet.”

It was a battle of wills Dean was never going to win. Sighing, he stuck out his tongue, and licked at the cooling mess. He’d tasted his own come before, of course. But having to lick it off Sam’s leg? It was… it was humiliating. Even as the word came to mind, a deep flush lit his body. Because what the fuck? He was naked at Sam’s feet, licking his own come off his brothers’ jeans. Did it get worse that that?

Closing his eyes, he swiped his tongue through, trying to find the balance of cleaning it off quickly and not choking. 

It still took too long. 

Eventually, though, Sam’s fingers started gently massaging, and Dean heard his soft words.

“What a good boy, Dean. It’s all clean now. You did so well, my beautiful pet. My good pet.”

And ok, that bit felt good. Very good even. Flicking his tongue, he swallowed, trying to get the taste out of his mouth before he moved onto Sam. And though he loved sucking Sam’s cock, he couldn’t think of anything he wanted to do less right now. Well, not many things, he thought, throwing a resentful look at Sam’s sticky jeans. 

“Up on the bed, Dean.”

Jerking his head up, Dean stared at Sam. “What? But what about-“

Dropping his gaze, Sam’s jeans were already undone, his limp cock hanging out and his pants a filthy mess. Jaw dropping, Dean could only stare. Sam actually got off on that? Silently he followed Sam’s urging coming to sit on the bed. 

“Stay there, Dean. I’ll be right back.”

Dean didn’t move. He was too busy trying to figure out what happened. He’d figured that Sam didn’t want to… to _dom_ him, so he’d chosen the most humiliating thing he could think of and-

“Hey!” 

A warm face cloth was applied to his dick. Sam was already clean, and once Dean was wiped down to his satisfaction he threw it towards the bathroom. 

“Sam-“

“Just a moment.”

Crawling up the bed, Sam pulled down the covers, before bodily hauling Dean up the bed. Dean squawked somewhat inelegantly, but settled down once Sam’s strong arms were around him.

“And now, Dean,” and yeah, Dean tensed. He could hear the amusement in his brothers’ voice. “Now we talk.”

Blowing out a breath, Dean wanted to argue. He hated talking. However…

“You liked that?”

Sam nodded against the back of his head. 

“Yeah I did.” He paused, but when Dean stayed silent, spoke on. “And you didn’t.”

It wasn’t a question, but Dean hunched a shoulder in agreement, relaxing as Sam’s hand gently stroked his belly. 

“And that’s _why_ we need to discuss this, Dean. Because while I like that? I don’t need that. I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do. So you need to tell me. That’s the only way this is going to work. If we talk to each other.”

Wincing, Dean snuggled back, but didn’t answer.

“Dean?”

Damn bitch wasn’t going to let it rest, was he?

“Fine, Sammy. Fine. You’re right. We need to talk about… whatever it is where doing.”

But they’d save that for another time. Because right now Dean just wanted to enjoy Sam’s arms around him. And maybe think about today. Because he hadn’t hated that as much as he thought… 

Nope. Not a thought for today. Right now he was just going to feel.


End file.
